


Say I'm In Too Deep

by RandomestFandoms



Series: (Cause I've Still Got) A Lot Of Fight Left In Me [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Bad Parent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Geraldine Grundy | Jennifer Gibson Bashing, Geraldine Grundy | Jennifer Gibson Being an Asshole, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Minor Archie Andrews/Geraldine Grundy | Jennifer Gibson, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: Starting high school was supposed to be fun, right? Apparently whoever said that had never found their brother hooking up with the pedophilic music teacher on their first day, but Anastasia Andrews could tell you from experience, that ruined it. And if Archie was lying about his relationship with Grundy, could that mean he was also lying about July 4th? She might not care about Jason Blossom, but she cared about protecting her brother, and if the best way to do that was to team up with Jughead Jones to solve the case themselves, well, she’d do it.





	Say I'm In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Very frank discussion about Ms. Grundy’s pedophilia. In this house we acknowledge it for what it is and will fight anyone who blames Archie, in canon or in fandom.  
> Fic title is from Fight Song by Rachel Platten, chapter title is a quote from The Tempest.

Anastasia Andrews had always loved Romeo and Juliet, but unlike many of her classmates from sixth grade English, she’d never wanted to be Juliet herself. While there was a romantic appeal to the idea of star crossed love, that wasn’t the life she wanted. Which is why she was so glad that no one in her family, or even in her town, had any problem with Jughead Jones. Sure, most of the town saw him as a weirdo, a loner, maybe an emo freak, but there was no reason for anyone to object to the youngest Andrews having been in love with the Jones boy since she was six.

Or at least, there hadn’t been. Not before. Before Jason Blossom disappeared, before the town was turned on its head, before Anastasia and Jughead decided to solve the mystery themselves.

Not before. Not when Riverdale was a town where everyone knew everything but nothing at the same time. When Riverdale was the perfect place to get away from it all, not to get away with it all. Not before secrets, lifelong secrets and long forgotten secrets and dark and horrible secrets were exposed. 

Not when Anastasia Andrews was Fred and Mary’s youngest child, a perfect Northside princess, and Jughead Jones was the scruffy Northside rascal; not when they hated the Serpents and trusted the Register; not when Archie Andrews had never been kissed let alone preyed upon by a teacher; not when Riverdale was the safest place they could ever imagine.

But the Fourth Of July had changed everything, and Anastasia has no idea about the terrible fate, the tale of most woe, that awaits her.

_These violent delights have violent ends_  
_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder_  
 _Which as they kiss consume_

But it was not Ana’s own kiss that started the chain of events that would turn her into a local Juliet. No, it was the kiss that she witnessed that first week of high school that would send her down a path of violent delights to a very, very violent end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I started this prologue almost six months ago now, I had the first two paragraphs and the last two (and the quote) but I only just found it in my notes and finally finished it!  
> I really hope that you enjoyed this and are as excited to read more as I am to write it! Reviews are greatly appreciated – let me know what you liked and what you’d like to see in the future! You’re also always welcome to come talk to me on tumblr (randomestfandoms-ocs) and to check out my Ana tag /tagged/Anastasia-Andrews


End file.
